Lettre à Lou
by Superstar Exces
Summary: Allison a beaucoup écrit à Lydia lorsqu'elle est partie en France pour l'été. Cent textos, mille e-mails, dix mille milliards de soirées skype jusqu'à l'aurore : elle lui a aussi écrit quelques lettres. Le romantisme parisien l'avait touchée.


**Notes** : Je pense que tout le monde dans sa vie a connu ou connaîtra une Lou. Y'a eu Margot-escargot, diglee, Apollinaire, j'y passe aussi. La triste histoire c'est que les loups ne sont pas tendres mais aimables – dans le sens capable d'être aimé. Je vous souhaite de trouver une Lou et de tomber à ses pieds puis de vous en remettre, ça fait passer le temps et l'expérience est unique.

* * *

_« De toi depuis longtemps je n'ai pas de nouvelles / Mais quels doux souvenirs sont ceux où tu te mêles / Lou mon amour lointain et ma divinité / Souffre que ton dévot adore ta beauté » _XXIV, Poèmes à Lou, Guillaume Apollinaire.

* * *

**Ravage**

Chère Lou,

Ici, les bouches disent ton nom pareillement qu'aux États-Unis. Ainsi, j'avais l'impression qu'on t'appelait quand une Lydia passait sur une terrasse. Je rigole souvent à cause de leur accent mais ils se moquent du mien aussi.

Comme prévu, la capitale n'est ni romantique ni grandiose, l'euro est plus cher que le dollar (mon père refuse que je m'achète quoique ce soit de peur que je me ruine, j'ai limite dû le supplier pour m'acheter un stylo potable). C'est comment à Beacon Hills ?

Je vais être franche, l'ambiance là-bas ne me manque pas. On s'y sentait asphyxié et dans l'air traîne des lourdeurs que la pollution ici, à Paris, cache beaucoup. Ici, les gens semblent normaux et ils ne sont accablés que d'eux-mêmes, pas des autres.

Toutes ces nuances de gris ont souvent raison de mon humeur mais dans l'absolu, je commence à apprécier ce changement de décor radical. Pas de pavillons immenses avec des voisins tout près, le petit appartement qu'on loue pour l'été fait le quart de notre ancienne maison mais... Mais tu sais, c'est mieux ? C'est mieux parce qu'on a simplement ce qu'il nous convient. Il n'y a pas de place pour les silences ou les morts.

Le pain est génial. Je ne sais pas comment je pouvais me faire à ce qu'on a en Amérique parce que ce que ces français s'offrent est le top de la bonne bouffe.

Tu vas forcément me charrier de t'écrire alors qu'on va sûrement se skyper ce soir. C'est ridicule, je reconnais. Mais y'a un rapprochement sympa. Peut-être que le romantisme européen m'a contaminée ?

Je ne te demande pas de me répondre par lettre. Au pire, tu peux m'envoyer un e-mail si c'est plus facile. J'aime juste le vieux délire autour des échanges épistolaires.

Bisous aux autres.

Allison.

* * *

Chère Allison Argent,

Bon Dieu ce que tu ne me fais pas faire. Je ne me suis jamais imaginée écrire quoique ce soit de ce genre, je m'étais même juré de ne pas tomber dans le cliché de la nana qui écrit des courriers d'amour. On est au vingtième siècle ! L'air du virtuel ! Là, tu me coûtes de l'encre, de l'effort et de l'attention. De plus, ce n'est pas écologique. Je me suis même coupée avec le papier sur lequel t'a écrit. C'est du mille grammes ou un outil d'agression ?

Bon, j'ai fini de râler. Je suis étonnée qu'en une semaine j'ai eu ton courrier. C'est un temps infini de gaspillé mais... Je t'accorde qu'il y a un charme. Kitsch, dépassé et ostentatoirement inutile : mais sympa. Ça occupe un peu mes journées de te répondre. Cet été n'a pas fini de s'en finir. La plupart de mes garçons sont partis loin de là et je n'ai personne pour me tenir éveillée ou distraite. Je m'ennuie mortellement.

Bien sûr, il y a Stiles qui traîne aux alentours mais il n'est plus comme avant. Son manège n'est même plus drôle. Je te dirais bien qu'au moins il ne me laisse pas seule comme Jackson. Je te jure, ce mec souffrira de mon absence. Je n'avale toujours pas que la décision de partir vienne de ses parents.

J'ai tenté un concours de mathématiques dont les résultats seront annoncés en septembre. Je suis relativement confiante mais je n'ai rien dit à ma mère afin de ne pas la décevoir. J'aimerais avoir ce prix pour le porter sous le nez de mon incompétent de père, histoire qu'il se mange un bon retour de sa misogynie maladive. Je vais finir par l'inscrire à un séminaire anti-intolérance. Entouré de gens comme lui, il se prendra au visage ce qu'il projette aux autres.

Je suis déçue que les français n'aient pas romantisé mon prénom. J'aurais aimé qu'il laisse glisser le D avec une langueur de vieux gentlemen. Rien dans le collimateur ? Pas de bel étranger pour t'apprendre la langue et les couleurs du pays ? Je suis en manque d'aventures, excite-moi avec les tiennes.

Bien que je me doute que tu ne veuilles pas en entendre parler, Scott va bien. Il attend ton retour comme un chien au pied de ta porte (il a le mérite d'être un chiot sexy).

Envoie-moi une baguette avec ta prochaine lettre. Je veux que tu me gâtes sinon je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'être partie sans moi. On se serait bien éclaté, je te le jure. Je n'aurais fait qu'une bouchée des mignons petits français avec leur langue de poète !

Réponds-moi vite.

Lydia.

* * *

Lou,

Je suis étonnée aussi de recevoir ta lettre aussi vite. La poste est aimable à notre amitié. Tu n'as pas fait de chantage au postier pour accélérer l'envoi, à tout hasard ? Je suis étonnée aussi que tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je t'appelle Lou. Mais ça te fatiguerait de lire des explications, hein ?

Mon père a accepté que je m'inscrive à des cours de langue. Devine laquelle (lesquelles) ? Ça va te sembler évident mais j'aime quand tu joues le petit Sherlock. Ouais, et je m'ennuie aussi. Une capitale grouillante de surpopulation ne t'assure ni activités ni vie sociale. Je ne fais pas d'effort pour non plus et au final, je n'en ai pas trop envie.

J'ai commencé à faire le tour des musées, ils sont si immenses que mes journées se remplissent toutes seules de contemplation un peu bête et d'un brouillage linguistique relativement drôle. L'autre jour, j'ai demandé à un marchand à combien il vendait son bouquin (cinquante euros, tu te projettes le truc?) et quand je lui disais que c'était trop cher, il a cru que je le prenais. Typique mais gênant.

Si tu vois Scott, dis-lui que je vais bien, même s'il ne te le demande pas. Je ne veux pas être chienne jusqu'à ne lui donner aucune nouvelle. Passe le bonjour à Stiles. Si je finis par traîner mon père jusqu'à Londres, je te promets d'en foutre une à Jackson. Ça lui fera les pieds.

Je me suis faite caricaturée sur une place, le résultat est sympa alors je te l'envoie avec. En cadeau surprise, je t'ai mis un petit pendentif de la Tour Eiffel. Désolée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te trouver des trucs chiants et sans originalité.

Prends soin de toi. Tu me manques.

Allison.

* * *

Allison, miss Argent,

Tu es un vrai petit cœur (quasi niais mais tendre) et j'apprécie tes petits cadeaux. Merci de l'attention. Mais la prochaine fois, envoie-moi une photo de toi et ton_ boyfriend_, parce que je vois bien que tu évites le sujet et je suis certaine de connaître le pourquoi. Il a quel nom ? Lou aussi ? Je sais pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, vieille littéraire. Je préfère ça à Lyds quand même. Plus distingué et chic, plus _frenchy _quoi (mais si tu te mets à m'écrire des poèmes, je brûlerais tes lettres, Guillaume).

J'ai reçu un mail de Jackson où il racontait sa nouvelle vie et il s'excusait d'être parti à la fin. Le message ne dépassait pas les mille caractères mais... J'ai apprécié d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Le hic, c'est qu'il n'a pas demandé comment moi je faisais, il n'a fait que parler de lui comme le con qu'il est. Dommage pour lui mais un con virtuel ne mérite aucune attention. Au moins, quand il était là, je pouvais le faire taire avec ma bouche.

Je n'ai pas vu Scott depuis un petit moment. Je pourrais faire passer le mot à Stiles mais il risque de se faire des idées.

Tu vas apprendre... Laisse-moi sortir ma boule de cristal... Le français et le latin ? Non parce que ça te serait utile, tu le sais ça ? Et si ce n'est que ça, économise ton argent de poche et reviens ici, je te ferai les cours moi-même.

La caricature que tu m'as envoyée est terrible. Elle te fait une ombre énorme. En échange, je t'envoie une photo de moi et de mon jules d'il y a deux nuits : je l'ai trouvé dans un pub et il est assez joli. Outre ça, ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Il m'a embrassé comme un morceau de carton et il était trop saoul pour bander. J'ai tout de même gardé son numéro, au cas où. Le temps que tu me répondes et que je lise ta réponse, on sera peut-être déjà marié (non, je ne suis pas vraiment aussi désespérée).

Pour pallier l'ennui, j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire. Je t'ai envoyé les premiers rushs. Envoie-moi du fromage en échange.

Tu me manques aussi (un peu).

_Ta _Lou.

* * *

Ma Lou,

Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'écrire dix pages parce qu'il ne m'en reste qu'une. Par flemme de sortir en acheter, je vais faire bref. Pas de garçon de mon côté, trop d'emmerdes sinon et je me lasse de m'imaginer dans quelqu'un d'autre. Mise à part toi, je n'ai plus quiconque qui vaille le coup. Erreur, j'ai commencé des cours d'italien et d'arabe. Je ne te dirai pas pourquoi (c'était sur le coup du moment, pas trop réfléchi). Je t'enverrai du fromage plus tard, on n'en a plus dans le frigo. Dehors il pleut à en traire les vaches (ou je ne sais plus quelle expression française) et l'humeur avec est au plus bas. Mon père va poster cette lettre en allant bosser. J'espère que tu t'éclates de ton côté. Ton Jules s'appelle comment ? En échange, je t'envoie une photo de moi et Mona Lisa. On peut dire que c'est ma _girlfriend_ si ça te plaît plus.

Je reviendrai au plus vite. Allison.

* * *

Allison,

Ta dernière lettre ne valait même pas le coup d'être envoyée. J'ai attendu deux semaines pour ça ? Tu aurais vu ma déception. Tu aurais au moins pu me faire croire que tu revenais ou quelque chose du genre. La photo m'a un peu réconfortée.

Ici le soleil est plus dur que les abdos de mon jules. Mon _nouveau _jules. Celui-là, je vais le garder pour un petit moment, au moins pour finir l'été. Il est plus éveillé que l'autre et tu verrais son anatomie... Du béton frais au goût d'épices. Je ne suis pas friande des étreintes trop humides mais avec lui, plus de limite. Il me renverse comme une reine, je suis au nirvana des sensations. Il est un peu idiot, enfin de toute façon je le préfère la bouche close. Il est un peu mon Jackson 2.0 bien qu'il soit déterminé à le détrôner. Il me traite très gentiment au dehors, il m'a même offert une bague de créateur. Le bijou en lui-même est laid mais le geste est génial. Pour l'instant, c'est le grand feu de forêt ! On verra à la suite de l'épisode, quand je te répondrai.

J'ai croisé Scott, je lui ai passé le bonjour, il était tout sourire. Il m'a inondé de questions à ton sujet mais je n'ai pas craché le morceau. Il est radieux de bonheur. Tu avais touché le bon lot avec lui. Enfin, il est mignon.

J'ai été retenue comme finaliste au concours dont je t'avais parlé. Ils m'ont demandé de remplir des papiers supplémentaires et de préparer un petit speech pour bien expliquer mon boulot mais l'autre finaliste est un homme, et je crains que le jury ne soit qu'exclusivement masculin. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Si ce prix me passe sous le nez à cause de mes talons hauts, ils vont connaître le goût de l'erreur.

T'as une idée de quand tu rentres ? Si tu rentres jamais ? La rentrée est dans deux semaines. J'aimerais t'y revoir, sans toi, je serais seule. Je pourrais le supporter mais Lydia Martin ne le mérite pas. Tu ne me ferais pas ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tu me donneras des cours de langue quand tu seras assez calée. L'italien, je gère, l'arabe m'intéresse le plus. Et envoie-moi ce fromage maintenant !

Ma belle, ma radieuse Allison, je t'aime et je t'adore et tu me manques. Reviens-nous vite.

Lou

* * *

« Lou,

Je suis ravie d'entendre parler de ce nouveau garçon. Il m'a l'air_ charmant_. S'il finit par s'avérer être un autre con, promets-moi de le laisser. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quand je rentre.

Écoute, je pense que- il faudrait que- »

Allison a le mot sur le bout de la langue mais n'arrive pas à formuler correctement ce qu'elle veut dire. Les cartons l'entourent et elle s'est accroupie sur la table basse pour rapidement écrire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Cependant, elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle veut.

Son père et deux de ses collègues l'aident à tout ranger dans le camion et elle sait qu'il ne lui reste pas des heures. Elle voudrait écrire à Lydia qu'elle déménage encore mais pas pour revenir à Beacon Hills, elle voudrait lui signifier que ce qu'elles ont partagé ne devrait pas s'arrêter parce qu'elle aime le fait qu'elle l'aime mais-

Elle finit par écrire :

« Écoute, ne me réponds pas. Je serai de retour d'ici peu de temps et je voudrais te faire la surprise. Salue ton Apollon de ma part.

Allison. »

Le mensonge lui tira un vilain sourire. Elle était jalouse jusqu'aux os.


End file.
